


Making The Rounds

by theidlerwheel



Series: ME Drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidlerwheel/pseuds/theidlerwheel
Summary: Short drabble taking place after Akuze.





	Making The Rounds

Anderson sat down beside the lieutenant’s bed. She was certainly worse for wear. A tangle of tubes and wires; she looked more machine than soldier. The left side of her body from the neck downwards was covered in dressings, slowly blooming into hues of sickly yellow. He had heard stories of Thresher Maw burns. Few survived them. It was a wound that would likely never fully heal. 

Shepard gasped, racing to sit upright and salute him. 

"Sir, I--" 

Anderson shushed her, gripping her hand tightly. 

"You did what you had to, child."

Her expression softened.

"...Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."


End file.
